Ink
by OliviaWildesBoobs
Summary: Allison has something hidden under her uniform that Leslie didn't expect to see. Shay always wanted a tattoo that meant something important to her, but she could never decide what, until now. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys. I literally cannot stop writing random little Shafferty fics. Seriously my hands are like, stuck to the keyboard. But you guys have been seriously wonderful with the last two so here's another one-shot to tide you over till I get some of that multi-chapter fic ready to post. Also, I don't know about CFD's policy on tattoos but here in the TDot paramedics can have ink 'cause I've seen it on the men and women that come into the hospital I used to work at. This fic is sort of dedicated to this chick me and my friends saw that had a Christmas tree tattooed on the small of her back. Really, though, who gets a Christmas tree tattoo? But I started to think that maybe it had some weird yet redeeming story behind it and that got me onto this fic. The first bit is right at the start of their relationship and the second is maybe a year or so later? Anywho thanks for reading guys. You're all awesome.**

* * *

Leslie Shay ran her nails down the soft and unmarred -save for a few freckles and beauty marks- flesh of Allison Rafferty's back. Her hand brushed down the white bed sheets as she spotted something she hadn't noticed before. Hasty sex in the back of the rig wasn't exactly conducive to the exploration of every inch of skin.

"You're kidding, right?" She chuckled, touching the tattoo.

"Sometimes I forget that's there." Allison shrugged as she realized what Shay was referring to.

"I never would have pegged you for a comic book lover. Or the kind of girl who gets a tramp stamp." Leslie contorted her face in question.

"It's not a tramp stamp, 'cause I'm not a tramp." Rafferty pointed out smugly.

"Seriously, you got the wonder woman symbol tattooed on your ass. That's a drunk tattoo if I ever saw one." Leslie smirked crookedly at her.

"I would have expected a paramedic to know the difference between the small of my back and my ass, especially since you've had your hands all over both. And I was stone cold sober when I got that tattoo."

"Okay, I give. Why did you get the Wonder Woman emblem tattooed _on your back_?" Shay absentmindedly kissed the freckle on Allison's right shoulder. She was coming to love each of the little marks as targets for bodily contact.

"It's... personal." She shrugged.

"Come on. I'm not going to laugh. Kelly has a tattoo of a sailboat on his calf and he's never even been on a sailboat." Leslie reassured her.

"And I've never even read a comic book in my life. Dex was getting a tattoo and he talked me into getting one. I never thought I would make it through med school, let alone residency. He was convinced otherwise. He used to call me his Wonder Woman. He was one of those people who make you feel like you can do anything. Even if he was a huge dork who nicknames his girlfriend after a comic book character." Rafferty explained.

"That's sorta heartwarming, actually." The blonde nodded.

"What about you? Do you have any hidden ink?" Allison trailed her index finger between Shay's breasts and down to just above her navel.

"Sadly, I do not." She sighed as her skin rose up in goose bumps.

"I'll hold your hand if you ever decide to get any."

"You might regret that when I break your hand." Leslie chuckled.

* * *

"How's it look?" Shay asked, holding up her bun to expose the tiny, newly inked roman numerals just below her hairline, LI and LXI, the first just above the later in plain black lettering.

"Good. Simple, but elegant. Kinda like you, except more classy." Allison rested her hand the side of Shay's neck and ran her thumb along the slightly reddened skin around the tattoo.

"What do the numbers mean to you, anyways?" The tattoo artist asked, holding up a hand mirror so Leslie could see it reflected in the full body mirror she was facing.

"It's where I found my home. Where I found myself, really. Firehouse fifty-one, ambulance sixty-one. It's also where I found my knight in shining sarcasm over here. It was just luck that she was assigned to our house out of all ninety-eight in the city, but she uh, she owns my heart now." Her face reddened as Allison pressed her lips against the crook of her neck in an intimate acknowledgement of their love.

"She just couldn't resist my charm and feminine wiles." Rafferty feigned a glare at the taller woman as she pulled away.

"Feminine wiles? Charm? You burped in my face the first time I took you out to dinner." Leslie reminded Allison.

"Don't act like you didn't know what you were getting yourself into." She smirked.

"You're not perfect, but you're pretty close. And you're mine."

"I gotta put a dressing on your tattoo now. Keep it covered up 'till tomorrow. I'll get you an after-care booklet when we check you out." The artist awkwardly interrupted their banter.

"Careful not to rip it off tonight, okay? I know it's hard to control yourself around me." Shay raised her eyebrow suggestively at her girlfriend.

"Hmm... Maybe you should have put more thought into it before you squeezed the life out of _both_ of my hands." She held up her sore hands limply.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair."


End file.
